bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sortie Orders! Suppress the House of Kasumiōji
|image = |kanji = 出撃指令！霞大路家を制圧せよ |romaji = Shutsugeki shirei! Kasumiōji ka o seiatsu seyo |episodenumber = 186 |chapters = None |arc = The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc |previousepisode = Ice and Flame! Fierce Fight of Amagai vs. Hitsugaya |nextepisode = Ichigo Rages! The Assassin's Secret |japair = September 3, 2008 |engair = January 9, 2011 |opening = Chu-Bura |ending = Gallop }} Sortie Orders! Suppress the House of Kasumiōji is the one-hundred eighty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki is able to save Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, but more problems arise when it is revealed that Captain Shūsuke Amagai was working with Gyōkaku Kumoi. Summary Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto talks about how the Kasumiōji Clan has been crafting swords for years using a secret method known only to the family. However, he adds that as time passed, the family began making illegal and dangerous weapons in secret, which he intends to end, with the family's treachery now revealed. Chōjirō Sasakibe asks if they should involve Ichigo, but Yamamoto instead says for the Sixth Division to begin infiltration. Meanwhile, Kumoi learns about Yamamoto's decision against the Kasumiōji and becomes angered, perceiving this to be a betrayal. He opens the door to a room full of intricately-designed katana blades, insisting that he is now forced to use them. Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is informed of the new orders to restrain the Kasumiōji, making the battle between her and Rukia Kuchiki now meaningless. Assassins then arrive and begin dispatching several Shinigami, causing the two women to go on the defensive. Rukia notices how they are all in the possession of Bakkōtō and realizes the danger. Rangiku releases Haineko, but it does no damage whatsoever. Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi then arrives to protect her and Rukia. The battles between the Gotei 13 and Kasumiōji begin, with the noble family's assassins invading the Division barracks and clashing with a multitude of Shinigami. Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Amagai halt their battle to watch the various battles occurring. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who arrives close by, alerts them of the news. Amagai states that their fight has now ceased and leaves the scene via Shunpo. Ichigo and Shū Kannogi enter the Kasumiōji Manor and search room-by-room until they enter one with several assassins inside, forcing Ichigo to take action against them. While fighting them, Rukia arrives and uses Hadō #33 Sōkatsui to help Ichigo out. She gives him updates on the news and he predicts that Kumoi is behind everything. Under Ichigo's instructions, Rukia takes Shū away to find Rurichiyo while he buys time and handles the attackers. While locked away, Ryūsei Kenzaki tells Rusaburō Enkōgawa that Ichigo's group will save Rurichiyo even amidst the chaotic events outside. While the battles continue, Rangiku returns to her captain and he explains that everything is just a part of the Captain-Commander's plan. Hitsugaya and Byakuya explain things to her. Hitsugaya admits that Ichigo wasn't originally a part of the plan, he was just conveniently present at the time. Kumoi walks through the halls of the manor with guards near him. He receives a status report and tells the others to buy him some time to find the Bakkōtō smithy, and moments later he also learns that a Shinigami is present in the manor. Kumoi is shocked to hear this news. Almost immediately afterwards, the barrier around the manor is broken down by Captain Suì-Fēng, while several Shinigami enter the building, including Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. With no other choice to go for, Kumoi demands that Rurichiyo be brought to him so he can use her as a shield. As he fights, Ichigo remembers fighting Hanza Nukui and what happened to him. He warns the assassins about their safety, but then leaves, escaping outside. Rukia and Shū appear to hit a dead end, but Rukia notices a bent floorboard, which she cuts down to reveal Rurichiyo's ladies-in-waiting both gagged and restrained. The two ladies are freed and explain what has happened, as well as where Rurichiyo was taken to. Kumoi arrives with other officials in the manor who speak to him about the situation. When they see Rurichiyo gagged, they demand to know what happened. Kumoi then stabs one of the officials with the sword he is carrying and asks the assassins to dispose of the others. Rurichiyo angrily tells him that he won't live free for killing vassals, but he retorts, saying he is the rightful owner to the house. However, when asked what or who he is so afraid of, he immediately loses his wording. Kumoi takes her away and threatens to kill her, though Ichigo manages to arrive before he can do anything. Rurichiyo is happy to see him. Ichigo quickly dispatches the assassins and asks that Rurichiyo be returned back, but Kumoi again threatens her life. Rurichiyo explains his motives to Ichigo, and Rukia and Shū who recently arrived. He exchanges words with them and attempts to end the princess' life. However, Amagai suddenly appears and halts everyone. He is surprisingly more introverted than before and his appearance causes Kumoi to tense up. When Rurichiyo runs to Ichigo, he points his sword in-between them. Much to everyone's surprise, he then slashes Kumoi. He gathers something from the Bakkōtō and kidnaps Rurichiyo, quickly fleeing the scene. The others are left in total shock, even more so when Kumoi indirectly reveals Amagai is involved in his scheme as well. In the First Division barracks, Amagai approaches Captain-Commander Yamamoto from behind with Rurichiyo alongside him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Renji Abarai is seen attending the Tea Ceremony Club meeting alongside Retsu Unohana, Byakuya, and Yamamoto. He wonders as to why he was asked to attend the meeting, as he dislikes stuff like this. Then, Yachiru Kusajishi intrudes, asking for sweets, as she drinks an entire jug of tea, much to Renji's surprise. Yamamoto tells her to stop by anytime, as Renji is shocked.﻿ Characters in order of appearance Fights *Gotei 13 vs. Kasumiōji Clan (concluded) Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Hadō #33 *Kasumiōji House's unnamed Barrier *Amagai's unnamed spell Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * * * Bakkōtō used: *Unnamed Bakkōtō Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes